Successful Failure
by ChuckBasstardDefender
Summary: After the bar scene with Chuck and Serena in 3x02, The freshmen; Chuck gets a little pick me up from his girlfriend.


Hey guys,

So, after watching some GG S1 episodes from the dvd set, I decided to watch the second episode of the third season, 'The freshmen', and i was watching the Chuck and Blair scenes, so i watched on you tube, obviously, and i saw the bar scene with Chuck and Serena, and i felt so bad after i watched Chuck go and i though 'man, that guy can't catch a fucking break', so i wrote this cause i felt like Chuck needed a little pick me up after those horrendous couple of days. I included some Blair, because my version of Chuck will always have Blair in his life, even when he hates her.

So... read on, people;)

* * *

He was a failure.

Not even the most selfless action he had ever done was enough to bring him good karma. He was a failure with shitty luck.

Chuck and Serena's relationship wasn't exactly ideal. They weren't best friends by any means, they didn't hate each other either; they just had an unusual brother-sister/friends relationship. There was an awkward time between them before his father married Lily, right after he tried to rape her, but they had gotten over it quickly; he only did it because she had hurt Blair, and because he, for once, wanted to have at least one bit of the many amazing things Nate had. He was a sick mother fucker.

Serena's beauty was too plain and just… right there; he didn't like it, he appreciated it, from a distance, before her sudden disappearance. When she returned, he became a little forward with her, just to get a rise out of her; her reactions weren't as amusing (or hot) as Blair's, but she'd have to do when Blair wasn't around. So when they became step siblings, he just began to see her as a friend, a hot friend, but a friend nonetheless, whom he would tease to no end, but instead of using sexual innuendos, he would tease her shitty decisions in her life.

He pitied her for a while, just before their parent's wedding, when she was being harassed by Georgina. She was just so… broken. He kind of wanted to hug her and buy her a lollipop, just to make her a little less miserable. _That's what a brother did, right?_ A brother would make his sister feel better. But he was never good with comforting people, so he stuck with hanging out with Eric instead.

He was so excited to have a family, finally a real one. When his mother died, his father became the cold, mean, heartless billionaire he was before he died; the one he always knew. So women didn't really stay much after he fucked them; hence where he got his little womanizing habit. But to finally have a family… god… he never felt so oddly complete in his life (being with Blair did complete him, as corny as it may sound, but, at that moment, he didn't complete her, so that was off limits) and he loved it. And so he did what he always did when something he loved came into his life: fuck it up.

Well… he didn't exactly fuck it up himself personally, but he was kind of responsible for Eric finding those files and forwarding them to Lily. Whatever… he had to do with it, of course.

Maybe it was his god awful karma he carried with his form all of his past successful, evil plotting against people, form his heart breaking, his asshole persona… hurting people he loved so much. He didn't know what exactly made Serena screw up his chance at actually showing people how much he had changed since he had finally faced his fears and let himself heal and love Blair. He was a changed man because of her love, and he wanted to be more than Bart Bass's son; he wanted to be Chuck Bass, legitimate business man.

Chuck hated Serena in that moment; he hated alcohol, Carter Baizen, his past, his fucking father… he hated everything. Why did she have to ruin this for him? God, he wanted to cry, he was so mad.

"To the Palace, Arthur." He commanded his driver firmly, clutching his knee in a vice grip.

Not only had she ruined the deal, she had revealed his deepest insecurities and mocked him in front of his worst enemies and his ticket in the business world he wanted so much to be a part of. She made him look like a pathetic excuse of a man, a scam, someone who was just trying to open a club to party his life away; Carter made him look like a puppet, and Chuck Bass was _not_ a fuckign puppet.

He wanted to be like his father, in some ways. He wanted success and respect, he wanted people to actually listen to what he had to say, he wanted the meetings, the rewards that came with success; he wanted it all. Being a workaholic was not really his plan, he would work in moderation, and he did plan to have a life with Blair in the future, so he had to find some kind of balance; he would not become his father on the personal side of his life. And being mocked like that in front of important board member killed any chance to be someone legitimate in that world; he knew they were already disgusted by what they saw at his 'celebratory brunch' not less than 6 months ago.

"We're here, Chuck." Chuck looked up from his glare towards the limo floor, now softening his eyes when his gaze landed on his loyal driver, and the ghost of a smile reached his lips. "See ya later, kid."

"See ya," he whispered and stepped out of the limo and into the hotel.

The suite was empty; Blair was at her college party. Damn it, he should have rescheduled the meeting and gone with her, she would have needed his help.

She was so damn stubborn with her independence and her need to be in control; it was fucking amazing in bed, but when it came to these situations, the results weren't usually nice.

His phone rang when he was out of his suit and into his silk pajamas.

Without looking at the caller ID, he answered robotically. "Chuck Bass speaking,"

He heard a snort and a short chuckle. "Nice greeting, Bass." He smiled, a genuine smile, at the voice of his girlfriend. "I don't appreciate the formality; it makes me feel like one of your staff people."

His heart clenched at the sound of people and music in the background; she was probably calling him because she knew she didn't belong at the party. She belonged with him. "It's unladylike to sneak into a far off corner to talk to your boyfriend while at a party, Waldorf; is it that bad."

"I'm fine," she snapped, signaling that she was lying; she was bored and miserable.

"Liar," he whispered.

"Bass," she whined. "Don't start, I have enough issues. Between dealing with being Dan Humphrey's date to a _rooftop_ party, held by Georgina Sparks nonetheless, and listening to public school nerds discuss Star Trek episodes while drinking beer from a barrel in a plastic cup; I mean, seriously? Whatever happened to champagne and closed elegant venues? You would think higher education, better parties."

Chuck loved Blair's little rambles; they were incredibly cute and entertaining. "Maybe you should catch up with your fellow classmates; I think I have Netflix."

"Netflix, what the hell is that? Ugh, stop speaking in languages, Bass." He snickered slightly; of course Blair didn't know about Netflix (honestly, he only knew about this because of Nate and his obsession with The Office). "Look, I'm almost certain that my plan is going to work, so please; let me suffer in silence while I wait for my sweet revenge. Don't wait up, honey. I may have celebratory drinks with my new friends after this one."

"Well, if the plan goes wrong, we'll have hot angry sex when you come home."

"Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter. If my plan fails I'll most likely jump out of the roof; I can't be this miserable my whole college life, it's unhealthy."

"It's been a day, Blair. You just need to calm down and blend in."

"I will not succumb to the likes of Whoregina and Star Trek weirdoes; like I said, don't wait up." Just before he was going to hang up, he heard her sweet voice. "I love you."

"I love you, too,"

He sighted, discovering that, after all of this, he was going to be fine. He decided he wanted a club; why dress up the whole damn thing with a restaurant? He was no chef or anything. He was a partier, and man, he did it well.

That restaurant idea as too mediocre; he needed to take it to the next step. Chuck Bass wasn't anything but creative.

He googled the name he knew would help him get what he wanted: Shean Mcphearsen.

* * *

FIN

Hope ya liked it enough to review ;)

PS: Season 3 is under construction and will be updated soon ;)


End file.
